


Unrequited love

by FallenQueen2



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Maybe he dies, Multi, Open ended, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, You Decide, maybe he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Soul mate's names appear fully when not when you meet them, but when you fall in love with him/her/them, but if it an unrequited love the results end in death





	Unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Napoleon Solo did not believe in soul mates.

After seeing the disaster that was his parents, Napoleon didn’t want to. His beautiful, strong mother had his father’s name on her right wrist in perfect cursive, but Napoleon just knew that her name was nowhere on his father’s body. If it had been he would have stuck around when his mother had gotten pregnant.

The problem with soul mates was that someone could be your soul mate, but they might not be yours. It was cruel and twisted in its own way. If you fall in love with your soul mate their name will appear on your body and that only happens if they are your soul mate. There is a chance that they won’t feel the same and they will never gain your name.

This was unrequited love that is taken to the extreme.

Napoleon vowed as he watched his mother whither away before him that he would never love, soul mates or not.

However many years later Napoleon realized he had failed to keep this vow. When two odd rashes appeared on each hip the night before he was set to leave Rome, ending the odd partnership he had with Illya and Gaby. He thought nothing of it, a reaction to something that he had eaten or had come into contact with during the mission. So he brushed it off and tried to figure out what to do with the tape he found that wouldn’t end in war or death for him or Illya.

As more missions with U.N.C.L.E were completed and the three were falling into a firm, steady partnership with Illya and Gaby became a staple in his life. Those odd rashes changed shape and took the much clearer forms of ‘Illya Kuryakin’ and “Gaby Teller’. Napoleon almost passed out when he read his soul mates names and the knowledge that he had fallen in love with both of them. It was like a punch to the gut.

Napoleon spent that night alone with a bottle of scotch as he tried to come to terms with everything that was about to occur from now on. The next morning he had a surprisingly clear head and a plan. A plan to see if there was any chance his soul mates would ever bear his name.

His plan was thwarted before he could utter a simple greeting. Gaby and Illya had their hands intertwined and their wrists were proudly displaying the other’s name. Their happiness was evident on their faces. So he swallowed the pain in his heart and congratulated the happy couple with his usual charm and grace.

Napoleon knew what was coming next and was proven correct by a painful coughing fit that ended with his handkerchief bloody. Unrequited love from a soul mate was a painful and slow death, but from two soul mates was doubly painful, but thankfully quick.

If Napoleon had to guess even with the shots U.N.C.L.E’s doctor gave him during an off the record check up he would have three weekend maximum. So Napoleon had dinner with his unknowing soul mates before taking his vacation time in order to travel back home to New York. He needed to get his affairs in order and if these were his last days alive he was going to spend them in comfort and familairty of his home. He spent some enjoyable if not painful weeks in New York. Soon the pain was too much for even Napoleon Solo to handle. So he retreated to his silk sheets on his King sized bed. His final shot was ready in the needle, band wrapped tightly around his bicep when black spots started to appear in his vision as a coughing fit wracked his body.

Napoleon knew this was it as his arms fell limp at his sides. The needle was half way into his vein. His head lolled to the side and vaguely heard the door of his apartment being banged on rather loudly, but it was all fading away. The last thing he hard were two concerned voices.

“Napoleon!”

“Cowboy!”


End file.
